Divedown Disentanglement/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Divedown Disentanglement" from season one, which aired on June 28, 2019. *(the episode begins with a view of Rainbow City just as it's starting to get to dusk, then zooms to the Big Mac house, then shows Stephanie's bedroom window, then shows Stephanie laying on her bed) *Stephanie: *Sighs* *(Her bedroom door opens and George steps in) *George Jacqueline: Hey, Steph. *Stephanie: Oh, hey. *George Jacqueline: You alright? *Stephanie: Yeah. I just feel so... stupid. So regretful with what I did. *George Jacqueline: Oh, you mean the Scrapyard and Josie and... yeah? *Stephanie: I mean... what kind of person am I? (sits up) What kind of leader am I? *(George sits on Stephanie's bed) *George Jacqueline: Steph, we can put things right. But I think you'll need to give yourself time to calm down, think carefully and decide on the right opportunity to set her free. *Stephanie: You're right. I shouldn't have trapped her. It was so so stupid. *George Jacqueline: I tell you what, why don't we take a night out in the city to cheer you up? *Stephanie: I'd like that. *George Jacqueline: By the way, am I still grounded? *Stephanie: No. I didn't mean to ground you. You didn't do anything. I just feel like that when I'm mad. You know I suffer from bipolar disorder. *George Jacqueline: I know. Sometimes I forget that. *(a message in a bottle smashes through the window, startles George and Stephanie and lands on the floor) *George Jacqueline: What's that? *Stephanie: A message in a bottle. *(George takes the message out of the bottle and unrolls it) *George Jacqueline: Let's see. "Dear, anybody who is reading this, Samson, Twaimo and I were travelling underwater, but our submarine got trapped between some rocks, surrounded by dangerous creatures of the deep such as sharks and jellyfish. Please can you dive down to help us? Sincerly, Jibbal. P.S. Sorry if we fired the bottle at your bedroom window and smashed it". OK, how did Jibbal write this? He doesn't have any arms. And he didn't get jam all over it. Also, they didn't explain why they were travelling underwater. But then again, we need to save them. Come on, Steph. *Stephanie: I'm not sure if I feel like going on a mission. *George Jacqueline: Steph! I can't believe you. We're talking about innocent citizens. Wait a minute... OK their near-rhymes. Anyway, they ain't immortal, strong, powerful and heroic like you are. You are all four of those things. You saved many innocent lives when we... you defeated King Axecutioner. You can do it again. Please, Steph? *Stephanie: OK, then. Let's go. I'll hire a submarine. *George Jacqueline: *Laughs* Hire a submarine! Steph, you're hilarious. *(cuts to George and Stephanie going into the basement and George takes off a blanket to reveal a pile of scuba gear) *George Jacqueline: Volia! *Stephanie: Scuba gear? Swimming is one of my hobbies, but you're not a strong swimmer, George. *George Jacqueline: Yeah, but I've taken scuba diving lessons and the instructor said I'm not bad. Albeit, my lessons took place in lakes and rivers and not large oceans, but still. *Stephanie: Well, if that's the case, shall we get going? *George Jacqueline: Yes. Once we get our swimsuits on. *(cuts to George and Stephanie in their swimsuits and getting their scuba gear on) *(George is getting a wetsuit on) *Stephanie: OK, I'm set. George? *George Jacqueline: Nearly. (gets the rest of his gear on) *Stephanie: Erm, George why are you wearing that bodysuit? *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, it is A suit, but not a bodysuit. A wetsuit. It'll keep me warm... *Stephanie: Don't need it. I have heat sensors in my skin. *George Jacqueline: And it protects me from bites and jellyfish stings. *Stephanie: Still don't need it. *George Jacqueline: Why not? *Stephanie: George, I've swam with jellyfish numorous times. And I've never been stung. I just tame them so they are calm and don't sting. *George Jacqueline: OK. Can I just ask one question? *Stephanie: What? *George Jacqueline: I'm not great at using scuba diving hand signs, so is there another way we can contact each other? *Stephanie: Hmm... I have just the thing. *(Stephanie's pearl lights up and grabs out of it two yellow small round pads) *George Jacqueline: What are those? No dumb meme intended. *Stephanie: I always use one of these when I scuba dive. Thing is I can't breathe underwater surprisingly, so I just put this on my the octo, put it in my mouth... (puts the pad on her octo and puts it in her mouth) ...and whenever you speak, the pad turns green. Like this. And I can still use the octo to breathe. Not to mention it brings a nice silky breathing comfort to my lungs. *George Jacqueline: Neat. (puts the other pad to his octo and puts it in his mouth) Let's go then. *(George and Stephanie are standing in the water and Stephanie is just checking her equipment) *(George puts his head underwater, and sees fish, coral, sand, parts of an old ship and a dolphin) *George Jacqueline: Beautiful. *Stephanie: Are you sure you can swim down that deep? *George Jacqueline: Actually, I'm not sure. The scenery's beautiful, but... can I really swim that far down? *Stephanie: Hmm... I can carry you on my back. *George Jacqueline: What about you? *Stephanie: Didn't you say earlier that I'm strong? *George Jacqueline: Well, yes. *Stephanie: There you go then. Come on, get on my back. *George Jacqueline: OK. *(George hangs onto Stephanie's back) *Stephanie: (puts the octo back into her mouth) Ready? *George Jacqueline: Yes. *(Stephanie and George go under the water) *(They swim down to the underwater scenery) *Stephanie: Wow! You're right, George. It IS beautiful. *George Jacqueline: IKR? *Stephanie: Huh? *George Jacqueline: I know, right? *Stephanie: Oh. Right. *(harp music with bell chimes starts to play) *George Jacqueline: *Sings* # Underneath the rainbow sea, beautiful as it can be # *Stephanie: *Sings* # We're on a quest to find the sub, and try and get it back above # *George and Stephanie: *Sing* # We're leaving the tricky past times, all the bad stuff we've been through, for while the pretty evening sky shines, we're both together, just me and... you # *(the harp music ends) *George Jacqueline: Steph, I didn't say it before the first time I heard you, but you've got a lovely singing voice. *Stephanie: Ahh, thanks. I've been practicing for many many years. Anyway, let's find that submarine. *George Jacqueline: Steph, are you really sure you're OK without a wetsu.. *Stephanie: Yes! George, I won't get cold and a jellyfish isn't going to sting me. *George Jacqueline: OK, whatever you... Steph! There it is! *Stephanie: What? *George Jacqueline: The submarine! *(They swim towards a yellow submarine and a shark passes them) *(shows Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo inside the submarine) *Twaimo: Why did Samson have to drive? *Jibbal: Beats me. *Samson: Probably becauzzzze you two zzzzuggezzzted me to. *Jibbal and Twaimo: (they look at each other) Oh. *(George enters inside and takes his octo out of his mouth and lifts his mask up) *George Jacqueline: Guys! *Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo: George! *Jibbal: *Sniffs* Have you come to save us? *Samson: And give uzzzz your autographzzzz? *(Twaimo grabs Samson's arm and presses his hand against his face, electrocuting him and he falls down) *George Jacqueline: Yes. To both questions. *Jibbal and Twaimo: Yes! *Samson: (appears like a burnt piece of toast) Yezzzzzz. *George Jacqueline: Stephanie's with me too. *Twaimo: Perfect! But, where is she? *George Jacqueline: She's trying the push the submarine out. *(Stephanie struggles to push the submarine from between the rocks) *(George pokes his head out the door) *George Jacqueline: Any luck, Steph? *Stephanie: No. You got an idea? *George Jacqueline: Hmm... (looks at some rocks and a few remains of an old ship, then at a white jellyfish) *Gasps* Yes! I do! Stephanie, you've swam with jellyfish numurous times, right? *Stephanie: Yeah. *George Jacqueline: Well, if I can tilt the sub upwards, while Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo handle the controls, you can spin the propellers and get the jellyfish to electrocute them, so that the sub can rocket out form the rocks and back to the top. *Stephanie: That... is a genius idea! Let's do it. *George Jacqueline: OK, you guys. I have a plan to get you out. I'm gonna try to tilt the sub and Steph will get the propellers to work and you take care of the controls. Also, we're getting help from a jellyfish. *Jibbal and Twaimo: A jellyfish? *Samson: Perfect! *Jibbal: Excuse me? *Samson: They could zzhock the zzub or zzomething and make it rocket launch to land like... well a rocket. *Jibbal: Oh. *Sniffs* That makes sense. *Twaimo: Yes. That perfectly makes sense. *(Stephanie swims to the jellyfish) *Stephanie: *Whispers* Psst... Mrs. Jellyfish. *(the jellyfish sees Stephanie) *Stephanie: *Whispers* Shh. Don't be scared. I just need your help. Can you... *(George pops his head out the submarine) *George Jacqueline: *Shouts* Yo, Steph! How's things going?! *(the jellyfish gets startled and goes crazy) *Stephanie: George, you've startled the jellyfish! While trying to speak to them, I'm always very gentle and quiet, so... *(the jellyfish shocks Stephanie right in the chest) *George Jacqueline: (slow-motion) Oh, my Lord! *(Stephanie drops to the ocean floor) *George Jacqueline: Steph! *(George swims to her and puts his head to Stephanie's head) *George Jacqueline: *Gasps* She's unconcious! *(George gets Stephanie back in the submarine) *George Jacqueline: Guys, new plan! *Jibbal: What happened with... *Sniffs* ...the original plan? *George Jacqueline: The jellyfish just stung Stephanie and she's unconcious. *Twaimo: But she's a cyborg. *George Jacqueline: Yes, but like us, she does have skin... and organs... and bones... and muscles. *Jibbal: *Groans* Too much information! *Twaimo: Are you serious, Jibbal? *George Jacqueline: So, Samson, you're gonna help me tie water fireworks to the submarine and I'll try and tilt it, so it can rocket out of the sea. Since we can't use fire underwater, you'll have to shock the fireworks. *Samson: Wait! WATER fireworkzzz? *George Jacqueline: Yes. Water fireworks. Same as normal fireworks, but they... somehow... work underwater. *Samson: Oh! OK. *George Jacqueline: Jibbal, Twaimo, look after Stephanie and check for breaths. *(George and Samson go out the submarine, Samson ties the water fireworks to the submarine, shocks them to light them and George tries to tilt the submarine upwards) *George Jacqueline: *Strains* A little help, Samson. *(Samson helps George to tilt the submarine upwards) *Samson: Got it! Quickly, back it! *(George and Samson get back in the submarine) *George Jacqueline: How's Stephanie doing? *Jibbal: Not so good, she's losing breath. *(the fireworks are about to explode) *Samson: Woah! Here we go! *(the fireworks explode and the submarine rockets free from the rocks and lands near the shore) *George Jacqueline: We made it! *Samson: Phew. Thankzzz George. *Twaimo: Yeah, thanks. *Jibbal: We're very grateful. *George Jacqueline: Anytime. Now to help Stephanie. *(George gets out the submarine, lays Stephanie on the ground and feeling worried, checks her) *George Jacqueline: Steph? Stephanie? Please wake up. Oh, my God. She isn't waking up. *Samson: Now what? *Scooter: George! *(Craig, Scooter and Eleanor come towards them) *George Jacqueline: Mum! Craig! Scooter! Thank God you three are here. Don't get too close. Make room for her to breath. I'll take off her scuba gear and you guys try and revive her. *Jibbal: OK! *Sniffs* *Samson: I got it. *(Samson touches Stephanie and it shocks her body, but she still doesn't wake up) *George Jacqueline: Samson, why use electricity when Stephanie's already been stung? *Samson: Oh, come on. My electricity is not like a jellyfizzzzzzh zzzzting. *George Jacqueline: Whatever. (takes off her mask) OK, Steph. You can breathe now. Steph? OMG. She's not breathing! CPR! *(George performs CPR on Stephanie) *George Jacqueline: Nothing! Now, what? *Jibbal: Try healing her sting. *George Jacqueline: Great idea, Jibbal. And I know just what to do. (George puts on a rubber glove) Scooter, I need you to sneeze on this glove. *Scooter: George, I may sneeze all the time, probably because of the small teensy weensy fact that I've got a permenant cold, but I don't sneeze deliberately and IF I tried so hard to sneeze, I'd probably give myself multiple cramps, or even worse than that. *George Jacqueline: Please, try. (begins to cry) *Scooter: OK. I'll tickle my nose. (grabs a feather and tickles his nose, giggles and he sneezes, freezing the rubber glove) *George Jacqueline: Perfect. *(George softly puts his hand on Stephanie's chest) *George Jacqueline: Fingers crossed. You can do it Stephanie. I can do it. I revived you before. I can do it again. *Cries* *(the scene zooms out and fades out) *(cuts to the Rainbow City Hospital, where George, Craig, Scooter and Eleanor are in the waiting room) *Craig: How much longer? *George Jacqueline: I don't know. *(Melonie, one of the nurses walks out Stephanie's room and to the others) *George Jacqueline: Nurse. How is she? *Melonie: *Breathes in and out* Well, the doctors and I were so shocked. Me, especially. One, because I'm the only female doctor in this hospital. There are a lot of nurses, but I'm the only FEMALE doctor. The other is... Well, it's hard to explain. *Eleanor Jacqueline: Stephanie isn't gone, is she? *Melonie: Well, that's the thing... *(George is about to cry) *Melonie: Firstly, no... she isn't gone. She survived. *George Jacqueline: Thank you, Lord. Then, why were you so shocked? She lived, so what? *Melonie: Because, she was stung... by a Two-Spotted Albino Jellyfish. They are one of, if not, the deadliest jellyfish in Weird World. Stephanie has the first ever person to survive a sting from that particular creature. We've had 18 other cases before and all the other victims died. *Scooter: How did Stephanie survive, then? *Melonie: Well, we were told from the X-rays that she has a really layer of metal underneath her normal metal, you know cause she's a cyborg and that layer managed to pull back the electricity before it reached her heart. She's still badly wounded and she may have to stay in the hospital for at least a week... but what's important is that she's alive. *Craig: Can we see her? *Melonie: Yes, of course. Come right this way. *(Melonie opens the door to Stephanie's room and George, Eleanor, Craig and Scooter find Stephanie in her hospital bed watching some television and texting on her phone) *Stephanie: *Giggles* Yeah, I know Tinashe. *George Jacqueline: Steph. *(Stephanie sees them) *Stephanie: George! *(George and Stephanie hug) *George Jacqueline: You OK? *Stephanie: Yeah, but... Ow! *George Jacqueline: Oh, sorry. Chest still hurting? *Stephanie: I'm in bits, my chest is hurting really badly. But my heartbeat's still going, so whatever. Eleanor! *(Stephanie hugs Eleanor gently) *Eleanor Jacqueline: We're just glad you're OK. *George Jacqueline: Steph, we completed the mission. Jibbal, Samson and Twaimo are alive and well. *Scooter: Talk of the devils. *Craig: Devils?! Where? *(Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo enter each holding some flowers, chocolates and a small SD card for phones) *George Jacqueline and Stephanie: Samson? Twaimo? Jibbal? *Jibbal: We came to visit just to say thanks for helping us. So we've brought gifts. Here's a box of chocolates. *Samson: And some flowers. *Twaimo: And a little plastic card I found underneath a park bench. *Stephanie: Plastic ca... My SD card from my phone! I've lost it for ages! *(Stephanie puts the SD card back in her phone) *Stephanie: Many of my precious moments are in this phone. Thousands of years with the team and my best friend Tinashe. Many videos filmed and photos taken. *George Jacqueline: Hold up, thousands of years? Mobile phones didn't exist until 1973, did they? *Stephaine: Well, I was one of 5 gems on The Crystal Planet to own one. They had Internet, games, music and camera. *George Jacqueline: Wow! Even the past was futuristic. *Melonie: *Clears throat* It's time for you lot to leave. *(Everyone agrees and they hug and say goodbye to Steph) *Samson: See ya. *Jibbal: Get well soon. *Craig: See you later, Steph. *Twaimo: Thanks. *Scooter: Feel better soon. *(Samson, Jibbal, Twaimo, Craig and Scooter leave) *(George, Stephanie and Eleanor look at each other and give a big hug) *George Jacqueline: Steph, thanks for being my friend and partner in fightning evil, ever since we first met. *Eleanor Jacqueline: And thanks for being friends... I mean girlfriends... *(Stephanie blushes and gives a cute smile) *Eleanor Jacqueline: ...since WE first met. We're gonna leave you now, OK? *Stephanie: OK. *(George and Eleanor leave the room and George gives a small wave and the door shuts behinid him) *(a piano and harp music plays and Stephanie turns her phone on and looks at some photos and videos) *(Stephanie plays a video of her being recorded by her friend Tinashe running on a beach) *Stephanie: *Laughs* I love running on the soft sandy beaches at the start of a sunset. *Tinashe: I feel the same, Stephanie. Can you still do what I think you can? *Stephanie: Are you kidding? *(Stephanie does a double carthweel) *Stephanie: Ta-da! *Tinashe: Nice. *(Both laugh and the video ends) *(Stephanie scrolls through a couple of photos of herself and finds another video of her and Tinashe sitting on a stone wall in a beautiful forest and only their legs are shown) *Tinashe: You really do know this place well, don't ya? It's so majestic. *Stephanie: Yes. And it's not just the sights, but the sounds make you feel relaxed and calm. *(the video shows Stephanie who smiles and gives a peace sign, while Tinashe giggles and the video ends) *(Stephanie scrolls through more photos of her and some of Tinashe, then she sees a photo of her carrying George on her back and having a laugh) *Stephanie: *Gasps* *(Stephanie looks at photos of her and George at the Swimming Baths, one of them smiling with marshmallows in their mouths and one of them in Lambert, then she finds a video and plays it) *(the video takes place at night and she and George are sitting on the rocky hill outside the house) *George Jacqueline: What a beautiful night sky. *Stephanie: Yes. And all the stars sparkling and shining up there. Reminds me of my days with Tinashe. *George Jacqueline: Yeah. Who's Tinashe? *(awkward silence for a few seconds, then they start laughing and the video stops) *(Stephanie cries, hugs her phone, wipes her tear, turns it off, and carries on watching the television)